Paix et longue vie !
by Haloa
Summary: Cette histoire fait suite à l'épisode 'The deadly years' dans lequel nos héros ont subi un vieillissement accéléré ...Un antidote a été finalement trouvé...et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

_Cette histoire fait suite à l'épisode « The Deadly Years », les personnages de Star Trek ne m'appartiennent pas._

 **Paix et longue vie**

Leur dernière mission avait été pour le moins fascinante et enrichissante, se disait Spock, une fois rentré dans ses quartiers. Ces derniers où régnait une température digne de la plus chaude journée d'été sur Vulcain, étaient plongés dans la pénombre, exception faite de l'endroit où il se tenait assis, en pleine méditation.

Spock, vêtu de sa traditionnelle robe noire de méditation, se concentrait sur une flamme vacillante et rouge, cherchant à organiser ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait souffert du froid et de difficultés à se mouvoir et à se concentrer. Quelques heures plus tôt, sa démarche et ses réflexes étaient plus lents…car quelques heures plus tôt, il était vieux.

Bien que Vulcain, ou plutôt, bien qu'à demi-vulcain, il avait moins souffert que ses compagnons de ce vieillissement accéléré de leur métabolisme. A bien regarder de plus près, le plus atteint avait été Kirk, son Capitaine et ami.

Bien sûr, McCoy et l'ingénieur Scott avaient vieilli plus vite que les autres, étant de dix ans leurs aînés…Mais si McCoy et Scotty avaient tous deux gagné des cheveux blancs et souffert d'arthrose, ils n'en avaient pas moins conservé toute leur tête ! La preuve en était que Léonard avait fini par trouver la solution à leur problème en évoquant certains souvenirs de l'école de Médecine, l' _adrénaline_ était une composante de la solution…

Non, le plus à plaindre avait été James Kirk, qui est pourtant un an plus jeune que lui. James Kirk vieilli, ridé et atteint d'un début de calvitie avait encore réussi à charmer une jeune femme, c'était vrai. Mais ses pertes de mémoires liées à un état de sénilité avancée avaient bien failli lui coûter son commandement et la perte de son cher vaisseau !

Etant le seul hybride humano-vulcain à être né viable, les médecins humains comme vulcains avaient été incapable de calculer sa longévité. Dans l'hypothèse où il tenait plus du vulcain que de l'humain, les gênes vulcains étant dominants, la logique voudrait qu'il vive au-delà de 200 ans, comme la majorité des Vulcains. Cependant, au vue de cette désagréable expérience menée quelques heures plus tôt, Spock n'en était plus aussi certain. En effet, Spock avait subi la dégénérescence de son corps et ressenti les inconvénients de la vieillesse comme la fatigue et les difficultés de concentration, alors qu'il n'avait même pas atteint l'âge qu'à actuellement son père !

Bien qu'ayant dépassé les 100 ans, Sarek ne semblait pas en effet montrer d'autres signes de vieillissement qu'une chevelure poivre et sel apparue ces dix dernières années. Aux dernières nouvelles, qu'il tenait de sa mère, son père travaillait toujours activement auprès de l'Ambassade, tout en dispensant régulièrement quelques cours à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain…

Spock se disait qu'il serait fascinant qu'il vieillisse plus vite que son père… peut-être même mourra-t-il avant lui, ou bien lui survivra-t-il de quelques années seulement.

Mais il en était maintenant certain, sauf accident ou maladie, il verrait mourir sa mère et verrait partir tous ses amis humains avant lui…

Pourquoi cela le chagrinait-il tant ? Pourquoi un sanglot semblait-il se former dans sa gorge ? Pourquoi avait-il soudain envie de …pleurer ?

 **oOOOo**

« Jim ! Jim, arrêtez-vous ! Il faut que je vous parle ! » Dit le médecin tout en retenant son capitaine par le bras. Ce dernier marchait d'un pas alerte vers ses quartiers, toute trace de vieillesse effacée.

« Bones, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai une pile de rapports à signer et d'autres en retard que je n'ai même pas encore commencé à rédiger ! Qui l'aurait cru ? » Dit James T. Kirk, tout guilleret, « Qui aurait cru que cette mésaventure m'aurait fait aimé davantage mon travail de capitaine et sa montagne de paperasse administrative ? »

« Eh bien, c'est sans doute le fait d'avoir failli perdre tout cela, je veux dire, votre commandement et surtout, le fauteuil de Capitaine de l'Entreprise…Mais voilà, il y a plus grave que votre paperasse en ce moment…Jim…Je …Je crois que j'ai fait une grave erreur… » Répondit le Docteur McCoy, mal à l'aise.

« Et laquelle ? » Demanda le capitaine qui avait retrouvé son sérieux face au regard inquiet de son ami.

« Je …Je pense m'être trompé dans la dose que j'ai préparé pour Spock…Vous vous souvenez…Sur la passerelle, quand je l'ai invité à me suivre après avoir préparé l'infirmerie pour lui…J'avais ôté tous les objets dangereux vu sa force surhumaine et la façon dont nous avions réagi à l'antidote …et …enfin bref, j'ai peut-être injecté une trop forte dose… »

« Avez-vous essayé de le contacter ? Il me semble qu'il est dans ses quartiers en ce moment…Il m'a dit ressentir le besoin de méditer. »

« J'ai essayé, mais il ne me répond pas…J'allais donc le rejoindre quand je vous ai vu…Jim, vous m'accompagnez ? » Demanda le médecin, le visage toujours inquiet.

« Bien entendu, allons-y. »

 **oOOOo**

La porte des quartiers de Spock n'était jamais verrouillée, ce qui leur permit d'entrer facilement. Spock n'ayant pas répondu à leur invitation à entrer, Jim commença lui aussi à s'inquiéter.

« Je vois bien sa robe de méditation posée sur le sol, mais il n'est pas dedans… » Dit le médecin.

« Spock est très soigneux, il ne la laisserait pas ainsi traîner parterre ! » répliqua Jim tout en ramassant ladite robe noire.

« Il n'est pas dans son lit, ni à son bureau…Où peut-il être ? …Dans la salle de bain peut-être ? »

Ouvrant doucement la porte, Léonard tendit l'oreille, il lui semblait entendre une respiration … rapide et hachée…quand soudain un cri strident se fit entendre. Il provenait de derrière la porte…

« Oh mon Dieu ! Jim …Je l'ai trouvé… » Dit McCoy tout en s'agenouillant et tendant les bras devant lui.

« Shh…calmes-toi tout va bien… » L'entendit Kirk qui n'avait pas encore vu à qui son ami médecin s'adressait.

Lorsqu'il le vit ressortir de la salle de bain, ce dernier tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon joufflu aux cheveux bruns, au regard perçant et …aux oreilles pointues…Nu et tremblant, l'enfant vulcain d'à peine un an sanglotait, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Bones.

« Une erreur de dosage, hein ! » Dit Kirk d'un ton sec, les poings serrés sur les hanches et adressant un regard noir à son ami médecin. Spock, en réaction, poussa un nouveau cri de terreur, ses yeux laissant échapper de grosses larmes qui vinrent s'écraser sur l'uniforme bleu du docteur, lequel l'installa plus confortablement contre lui tout en murmurant à l'oreille des mots pour le rassurer.

« C'est rien Spock, ça va aller …Je suis désolé, Spock…chhh…ça va aller. »

 _ **A suivre…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Paix et longue vie !**

 **Chapitre 2**

Jim cessa de crier sur McCoy lorsqu'il réalisa que Spock avait peur de lui. La tête enfouie contre le torse du médecin, ses deux mains sur les oreilles, Spock hurlait toujours de plus belle.

« Bones, faites quelque chose ! »

« Si vous commenciez par vous calmer il arrêterait peut-être de pleurer…Cela dit, je ne crois pas qu'il ait seulement peur de vos cris, il a peut-être mal aux oreilles… »

« Je ne crie pourtant pas si fort… » Se défendit Jim dont la colère avait fini par redescendre comme les décibels de sa voix, il murmurait à présent tout en s'approchant du médecin, peiné d'avoir effrayé Spock. « Vu sa réaction, j'en déduis qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de nous … » Ajouta-t-il tristement.

«…Jim, je suis désolé, ce qui est arrivé est entièrement de ma faute, mais nous sommes encore en orbite autour de Gamma-Hydra IV, si le virus de cette planète nous a fait vieillir, peut-être permettra-t-il à Spock de vieillir de nouveau. Je vais travailler dessus non-stop s'il le faut, Jim, je vous promets de tout faire pour réparer mon erreur. »

« J'y compte bien, Dr McCoy… Et je vais vous adjoindre toute l'aide du département scientifique ! Il est hors de question que je perde mon premier officier ainsi ! Mais puisque vous êtes responsable de son état, vous allez aussi vous en occuper ! Installez-le dans vos quartiers ou à l'infirmerie peu importe tant que vous êtes avec lui ! De mon côté, je vais avertir le Commandement de Starfleet et leur demander un délai supplémentaire pour étudier cette planète…Une dernière chose, essayons de ne pas ébruiter ce qui est arrivé à Spock, je ne voudrais pas que l'on pense qu'il ait trouvé la fontaine de Jouvence !» Ajouta rapidement le Capitaine Kirk tout en filant droit vers la sortie.

Léonard se retrouva ainsi seul face à l'enfant Vulcain qu'il tenait toujours dans les bras. Ce dernier semblait s'être calmé, bien que se touchant encore les oreilles.

« Vous l'avez entendu, Spock ? Non mais pour qui me prend-t-il ? Je suis Docteur, pas baby-sitter ! » Dit-il avec son air renfrogné. « Vous semblez avoir mal aux oreilles…Une otite peut-être ? »

Léonard prit la direction de l'infirmerie sitôt après avoir emmailloté Spock dans sa robe de méditation.

oOOOo

Quatre jours passèrent. Jim n'avait pas obtenu le délai espéré. Ayant déjà repoussé de plusieurs jours la prise de fonction du Commandant Stocker, lequel était attendu sur la base stellaire 10, Starfleet lui donna l'ordre de se s'y rendre immédiatement. Toutefois, cette mission terminée, Jim serait libre de retourner sur la colonie expérimentale afin d'y trouver un remède pour Mr. Spock. Cela prendrait à l'Entreprise une semaine tout au plus…

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, une certaine routine s'était installée.

Le service _équipements et habillement_ avait fourni au docteur McCoy du matériel de puériculture et des vêtements pour nourrisson.

D'après ses premières observations, Spock devait avoir 10 mois. D'un poids de 9 kilos et 800grammes, deux incisives en bas et en haut, il ne marchait pas encore mais se déplaçait à vive allure à quatre pattes, généralement vers la sortie !

 _« Il cherche déjà à fuir le docteur et l'infirmerie_ , » disaient en plaisantant ses collègues médecins et infirmières…

Il se tenait assis sans aide mais tendait volontiers les bras pour être porté. Cela surprit plus d'une infirmière, tant elle s'imaginait Mr Spock fuyant tout contact charnel. La parole lui faisait encore défaut bien que quelques babillages incompréhensibles sortaient de sa bouche…Cependant, aucun sourire ne venait égayer son visage. Mais avait-on déjà vu le Premier Officier Spock sourire ?

L'ensemble du personnel médical s'était habitué à la présence de 'bébé Spock' à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas rare de trouver celui-ci sagement assis sur son tapis d'éveil entouré des innombrables peluches et doudous offerts par le personnel médical, ou faisant la sieste dans son petit lit à barreau, lequel avait été installé dans le bureau du Docteur McCoy. Ce dernier, pour plus de commodité, avait élu domicile à l'infirmerie d'où il pouvait coordonner les recherches sur un remède tout en veillant sur son jeune collègue et ami.

Comme l'avait ordonné Jim, à lui la corvée des couches, des biberons et des petits pots de légumes…

Malgré le souhait du Capitaine que la mésaventure de Spock demeure secrète, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre à travers tout le vaisseau et l'infirmerie d'ordinaire si calme (hors période de combat ou d'action cela va s'en dire) connue ces derniers jours une affluence record, surtout de la part du personnel féminin…Toutes espéraient apercevoir le bébé vulcain et sa mine craquante…

A chaque fois qu'une 'patiente' arrivait, Léonard levait les yeux au ciel tandis que Jim, avertit de ce qui se tramait à l'infirmerie, bouillait de …jalousie ?

Ce dernier arriva un soir à l'infirmerie, désireux d'entendre le rapport de McCoy sur l'avancée de ses recherches. Il trouva ce dernier dans la salle de repos des infirmières, un pot de purée de carotte dans une main et une cuillère dans l'autre. Assis face à lui dans sa chaise haute, Spock grimaçait, un bavoir autour du cou. A voir l'état du bavoir et du pyjama, Jim en conclue que Spock n'aimait pas les carottes ! Il y avait en effet plus de carottes sur son bavoir et par terre que dans sa bouche !

« Fichu Vulcain…Votre mère ne vous a donc pas initié à la purée de carotte non plus ? »

« Un problème, Bones ? » Demanda Jim, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Jim, c'est quasiment impossible de le nourrir ! Il semble détester les petits pois et les carottes…Et je n'ai pas d'autre purée de légumes ayant poussés sur Vulcain ! Je ne vais quand même pas le nourrir de soupe vulcaine matin, midi et soir ! La seule nourriture qu'il tolère sont les compotes de fruits ! »

« Et vous avez essayé le lait ? »

« Evidemment, pour qui me prenez-vous ? J'ai essayé le lait lyophilisé, il le boit mais en vomit une partie presque immédiatement. » S'énerva le docteur qui en vient à jeter la cuillère sur la table.

Spock choisit cet instant pour vomir et se mettre une nouvelle fois à hurler tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Léonard réagit immédiatement en le sortant de sa chaise haute et en lui administrant le contenu d'une seringue hypodermique qu'il gardait près de lui. Il continua à bercer Spock pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par se calmer. Léonard soupirait, visiblement contrarié.

« Bones, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda Jim, surpris. « Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en bébé mais …ces pleurs et ces cris …ce n'est pas normal ! Est-il malade ? Vous parliez d'otite le premier jour, est-ce de cela qu'il s'agit ? »

« Non, Jim… » Répondit Léonard dans un soupir. Ce dernier semblait exténué. Trois jours à veiller sur Spock, tout en poursuivant ses recherches sur le virus, l'avaient épuisé. A cet instant, Jim avait quelques remords à ne pas l'avoir aidé à veiller sur l'enfant Vulcain à présent endormi.

Il est vrai qu'il s'était montré plus que distant ces trois derniers jours mais intérieurement, il pleurait à la fois la perte de son ami et celle de son précieux officier. Etait-il égoïste ? Que devait ressentir Spock à cet instant ? Sa mère et son père lui manquaient peut-être ? N'aurait-il pas dû les contacter et les avertir de ce qui était arrivé à leur fils ? Mais quelle aurait été leur réaction ? Peut-être auraient-ils ordonné que Spock leur soit rendu ? Jim perdrait alors toutes ses chances de rendre à son ami sa taille adulte et de le garder auprès de lui…Mais ne pensait-il donc qu'à lui ?

« Jim, j'ai examiné Spock. Il n'a absolument rien aux oreilles. En revanche, un scanner a révélé une activité cérébrale anormalement intense, juste avant ses crises…Ces périodes de haute activité se répètent plusieurs fois dans la journée, sont de plus en plus longues et provoquent, comme vous venez de le voir, des migraines très intenses…Sans compter que le pauvre souffre, pour ne rien arranger, d'une nouvelle poussée dentaire ! Je suis obligé de le mettre sous sédatifs, ce qui le rend groggy et lui provoque des nausées…Déjà qu'il ne mange pas grand-chose… Bon, je vais le changer et le coucher pour la nuit… » Dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« Profitez-en pour dormir aussi, Bones, vous en avez besoin. Je reviendrai demain matin et …Je m'occuperai de Spock. Je l'emmènerai sur la passerelle. »

« Oh excellente idée ! Uhura et Janice vont être aux anges…et toutes les femmes de ce vaisseau vont enfin déserter mon infirmerie ! »

 _A suivre …_


	3. Chapter 3

**Paix et longue vie, chapitre 3**

Comme convenu, Jim se rendit le lendemain matin dans le bureau du Dr McCoy afin d'y prendre Spock. Ce dernier, vêtu d'un petit pyjama bleu portant l'insigne de Starfleet, se tenait sagement assis sur son tapis d'éveil, d'étranges cubes à ses côtés.

« Jim ! » L'accueillit Léonard avec le sourire. Le capitaine nota cependant que des cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux. « Son sac à langer est prêt ! J'y ai mis des couches, un biberon de lait reconstitué ainsi qu'un autre de jus de fruit, avec un petit pot de compote de pommes pour ce midi.

« Euh…c'est-à-dire que …Je pensais le ramener ici pour manger et …hum…changer sa couche ensuite, avec un peu d'aide de votre part. » Dit-il mal à l'aise. « Je n'ai jamais fait ça… »

« Oh …très bien. Comme vous voudrez. »

« Et euh…Au cas où l'une de ses crises arriveraient, je fais quoi ? »

A cette question, le Dr McCoy parut bien embêté.

« En effet…Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que Spock reste ici. » Dit Léonard.

« Non, non, je vais m'en occuper sur la passerelle. Je le ramènerai aussi vite que je peux si une telle chose se produit, c'est tout. » Jim semblait déterminer à offrir quelques heures de repos à son ami médecin. Il attrapa le sac à langer posé sur le bureau de Léonard, le jetant sur son épaule et prit ensuite Spock qui ne lâchait plus l'un de ses 5 mystérieux cubes… »

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il avant de partir.

« Oh ça…C'est un cadeau de Chekov et d'Uhura. Ce sont des cubes dont chaque face est recouverte soit d'une couleur soit d'une lettre de son prénom… Pour l'instant il préfère les porter à sa bouche… »

Jim se mit à soupirer bruyamment tout en tournant les yeux vers le petit lit de Spock.

« Et ce truc au-dessus de son lit ? Ce n'était pas là hier soir. »

« Hum…ça c'est euh…Un mobile, construit par Scotty. »

Le mobile en question était constitué d'une énorme sphère en son centre, laquelle changeait de couleur toutes les 3 secondes. Autour de cette sphère représentant sans doute une planète, gravitaient trois petits vaisseaux que Jim reconnut sans problème. Il s'agissait de l'Entreprise, de la navette Galilée et d'un oiseau de proie Klingon !

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi le vaisseau Klingon semble poursuivre l'Entreprise ? » Soupira Jim, un brin énervé.

« En fait, ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue ! D'ici on pourrait croire que c'est l'Entreprise qui pourchasse l'oiseau de proie ! » Lui sourit Léonard.

Bien à l'abri dans les bras de Jim, Spock releva un petit sourcil avant de rapidement retrouver toute son impassibilité.

oOOOo

Dans l'ascenseur le conduisant à la passerelle, Jim réfléchit une nouvelle fois à ce qu'il venait de voir. Cela ne lui plaisait guère que toute l'attention du personnel soit tournée vers _Bébé Spock_ quand leur seul espoir devait être de le voir retrouver sa taille adulte ! Certes, cela montrait bien leur attachement au Vulcain mais cela le gênait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

 _Jaloux…Serai-je jaloux de Spock ?_ Se dit-il. _Non …Je veux simplement retrouver mon ami…_

La matinée se déroula sans incident particulier jusqu'au départ du Capitaine pour la pause-déjeuner. A noter que Spock était resté assis confortablement sur les genoux de Jim, les yeux tour à tour sur l'écran principal, sur les ordinateurs et autres officiers présents dans la pièce. Tous travaillaient dans la bonne humeur, affichant sourires et clins d'œil complices lorsqu'ils regardaient Spock et leur Capitaine.

« Dîtes-moi, Chekov. Vous devez être ravi de ne plus être le plus jeune du roulement Alpha, non ? » Demanda Sulu au navigateur russe.

« Da ! » Répondit ce dernier, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Jim, ayant entendu l'échange entre ses deux pilotes, décida alors de mettre les choses au clair !

« Messieurs ! Gardez en tête que cette situation est provisoire ! Tous nos efforts doivent être tournés vers la découverte d'une solution au problème de Mr Spock ! Et pensez que si nous ne trouvons rien, nous serons obligé de nous séparer de lui en le renvoyant à ses parents sur Vulcain…où il grandira de nouveau mais …qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils le laisseront intégrer l'Académie de Starfleet, lorsqu'il en aura l'âge… » Expliqua Jim dont les pensées allaient vers Sarek à cet instant. Qu'allait-il se passer si Spock retournait sous sa coupe ? Aurait-il droit une nouvelle fois à la stricte éducation vulcaine et aux brimades de ses pairs ? Sarek répéterait-il les mêmes erreurs ? Ces erreurs l'ayant conduit à voir son fils fuir pour Starfleet…

De leur côté, Pavel et Sulu s'étaient tus, tout sourire ayant disparu de leur visage. Ils venaient sans doute de réaliser que jamais Starfleet ne laisserait un bébé de 10 mois en couche-culotte être le premier Officier de l'Entreprise à titre même honoraire ! Leur Capitaine avait raison, cette situation était provisoire et avait déjà trop duré !

A suivre…

 _N.A : J'espère que vous aimez cette histoire autant que moi. J'avoue prendre beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Paix et longue vie, chapitre 4**

Jim avait quitté la passerelle au moment de la pause-déjeuner. Il parcourait à présent le long couloir menant à l'infirmerie, Spock et l'encombrant sac à langer dans ses bras. Spock cherchait à atteindre le sac et son précieux contenu. Etait-il si impatient de manger ? Ce serait surprenant si l'on considère les difficultés qu'avait eu le docteur McCoy à le nourrir ces quatre derniers jours.

 _Finalement, ces quelques heures passées sur la passerelle lui ont peut-être ouvert l'appétit_ , se demanda Jim, en se remémorant la matinée.

Spock, comme toujours, s'était montré très curieux. Il avait passé la dernière heure à appuyer sur tous les boutons lumineux se trouvant à sa portée, au grand dam de Jim, incapable de se montrer autoritaire.

Léonard et Christine Chapel les accueillirent dès leur entrée à l'infirmerie.

« Alors Jim, ça s'est bien passé ? »

« On peut dire ça… » Répondit Jim tout en posant le sac à langer sur l'un des lits médicaux.

« Est-ce qu'il a dormi un peu ? » Demanda Christine tout en lui prenant Spock des bras. Ce dernier chercha aussitôt à s'échapper en remuant dans tous les sens.

« Non, pas une seule minute. Cependant il n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'une sieste…Il semble même un peu agité ! » Dit Jim, tout en sortant du sac les biberons et la compote de pommes donnés le matin même par Léonard.

« C'est curieux, il semble en effet plus éveillé. Il a même l'air d'avoir faim ! On devrait le faire manger et le changer. On verra ensuite pour une petite sieste… » Annonça Léonard qui reprit Spock des bras de l'infirmière pour le redonner à Jim. Curieusement, le petit vulcain se calma aussitôt.

« Au fait, c'était quoi cette alerte rouge tout à l'heure ? »

« Oh ça …Ce n'était rien. Spock a déclenché l'alerte rouge en appuyant sur la commande de mon fauteuil. Le lieutenant Uhura a vite annulé l'alerte. » Dit Jim, légèrement embarrassé. Face à lui, Christine et Léonard s'étaient mis à rire, ils imaginaient parfaitement la scène !

« Bien, je vais réchauffer son biberon. Jim, vous devriez l'installer dans sa chaise haute. »

Léonard revint deux minutes plus tard avec le biberon de lait réchauffé, un pot de purée de petits pois et quelques boudoirs. Ces gâteaux, Spock les avait découvert la veille et les avait trouvés bien meilleurs que la purée de carottes du bon docteur !

Spock se débattit comme un diable lorsque Jim essaya de lui faire avaler la purée de petits pois. Il vomit presque aussitôt son biberon de lait sur l'uniforme de Jim, le lait jaillissant de sa bouche comme un geyser, mais mangea sans aucune difficulté deux boudoirs et jusqu'à la dernière cuillérée de la compote de pommes. Léonard, les bras croisés, observait la scène avec une joie non dissimulée. Il avait tout de suite vu une différence avec la veille au soir. Spock était plus ouvert, plus éveillé, il babillait et avait réellement retrouvé son appétit. Certes il se débattait, mais ce n'était pas comme lors d'une de ces étranges crises.

Jim finit par lui retirer son bavoir et le sortir de sa chaise haute tout en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Son uniforme était couvert de vomi, le pyjama de Spock était couvert de purée de petits pois …et sa couche semblait légèrement plus lourde qu'avant le repas.

« Euh…Bones…Vous ne sentez pas comme une odeur ? »

« Mon cher Capitaine, j'attends cet instant depuis mon réveil… l'heure où vous allez changer sa couche ! Par ici, le matelas à langer se trouve dans mon bureau. » Lui répondit Léonard avec un grand sourire. Face à lui, Jim s'était raidi, avant de le suivre avec quelques hésitations tout en tenant Spock à bout de bras !

« Bones…Je ne crois pas que ce soit …hum…à moi de le faire. Vous comprenez, si jamais Spock retrouve sa taille adulte et s'il apprend que je lui ai changé ses couches …Il pourrait être embarrassé… »

« Jim, ne me dîtes pas que le meilleur Capitaine de la flotte, le grand James Tiberius Kirk, reculerait devant la difficile tâche de changer la couche d'un bébé ! » Dit Léonard, d'un air moqueur. « Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais vous aider ! »

Trois minutes plus tard, Jim était au bord de la panique. Spock se débattait, cherchant à se relever, se retourner, et fuir par tous les moyens la table à langer. De même, il s'était mis à hurler dès que Jim eut fini de lui retirer le bas de son pyjama et son body qui s'ouvrait par l'entrejambe. Une fois la couche ouverte, le cauchemar du capitaine commença.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce que ça pue ! …Mais comment une si petite chose peut dégager une telle odeur ? »

« Jim, tenez lui les pieds ! Non, Spock, arrêtez de bouger ! Jim, empêchez-le de mettre ses pieds dedans ! »

« Merde, merde, merde ! Mais il me pisse dessus en plus ! » Hurlait Jim, essayant de se faire entendre de Léonard malgré les cris de protestation de Spock !

« Jim, ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Il ne se contrôle pas ! » Riait le médecin tout en guidant les gestes de Jim qui peinait à nettoyer les petites fesses du vulcain à coup de lingettes. « Voilà, c'est bien, mettez-lui une nouvelle couche maintenant... »

« Bones, je préfère cent fois me retrouver au milieu d'un combat avec des Romuliens que de revivre ça ! » Finit-il par dire, en refermant la couche. Jim était en nage. Il rebaissa ses manches après avoir fini de rhabiller Spock, lequel avait retrouvé son calme. Assis sur le matelas à langer, les fesses au sec, il bâillait ostensiblement et se frottait les yeux.

Léonard souleva Spock et l'allongea dans son petit lit avant de le couvrir d'une petite couverture en laine. Il alluma ensuite le mobile qui se trouvait au-dessus de son lit et Jim ne put que sourire en reconnaissant la voix du Lieutenant Uhura.

« Elle a enregistrée cette berceuse il y a deux jours, sur la demande de Scotty… » Expliqua Léonard moins d'une minute plus tard. Il fixait Bébé Spock à présent endormi, l'Entreprise et la navette Galileo poursuivant l'oiseau de proie !

Jim soupira.

« Fatigué, Jim ? »

« Un peu…J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que cela serait si épuisant de s'occuper de lui. »

« Et oui…Spock est un hybride…mi- Ange mi- Démon ! » Soupira Léonard, lui aussi exténué.

 _A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

5/

 _Mi ange mi démon_ …Ces quelques mots définissaient parfaitement l'enfant vulcain qui dormait à présent paisiblement dans son lit. Jim avait acquiescé après que Léonard ait éteint la veilleuse placée au-dessus du petit lit.

« Bien. J'espère qu'il va dormir un long moment. Ça me laissera le temps de vérifier quelque chose au laboratoire. Ce virus qui nous a fait vieillir en accéléré est la solution au problème de Spock, mais le manipuler est difficile et délicat...»

« Vous pouvez y aller, Bones. Je vais rester ici et surveiller le sommeil de notre jeune ami. »

Léonard n'attendit pas une minute de plus et prit la direction du laboratoire d'immunologie où son équipe travaillait sur quelques savantes formules. Jim en profita pour s'installer au bureau du médecin. Il demanda à l'officier des communications en poste sur la passerelle d'ouvrir une communication avec la résidence de Sarek et de Lady Amanda, sur Vulcain. Il avait jugé ce moment opportun pour avertir les parents de Spock.

La communication avait été brève et _émotionnellement intense_ , aurait dit Spock.

Bien entendu, Jim avait masqué sa nervosité à avoir à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, mais une fois Sarek et Amanda assurés que leur fils était en vie, les tensions de part et d'autre de l'écran diminuèrent. Amanda fondit en larmes lorsqu'elle apprit que son fils avait retrouvé un corps de bébé et demanda à le voir. Jim s'exécuta en prenant Spock le plus doucement possible, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir choisi cet instant pour avertir ses parents. En effet, il aurait dû se douter que sa mère voudrait le voir !

Spock, calé contre le torse de son capitaine qui se tenait de profil, dormait comme un ange… Les larmes silencieuses d'Amanda redoublèrent tandis que Sarek serrait tendrement sa main.

« Il semble en bonne santé. » Murmura Sarek. Son visage était impénétrable mais il ne quittait pas son fils des yeux.

« Oui. Il l'est. Le docteur McCoy et moi y veillons de même que nous cherchons une solution à son problème. Cette solution se trouve ici, sur cette planète. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement, comme pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de l'Ambassadeur qui ne manquerait pas de demander à ce que son fils soit ramené sur Vulcain. Spock avait dû sentir la soudaine angoisse de Jim car il choisit ce moment précis pour se réveiller. Quelques syllabes sortirent de sa bouche avant que son pouce n'y entre. Spock suçait son pouce tout en fixant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Bonjour Spock… » Dit timidement Amanda. Cela ne provoqua aucune réaction chez Spock.

« Il ne nous reconnait pas. » Dit Sarek. Il s'agissait d'une affirmation, non d'une question.

« Non…il ne nous reconnait pas non plus. » Répliqua Jim.

« Cependant il semble parfaitement serein malgré le fait qu'il soit dans les bras d'un étranger. » Ajouta Sarek.

Jim s'était raidi à cette remarque. Quel sens avait ce mot pour Sarek ? Etait-il un étranger dans le sens où il était un _inconnu_ pour Spock ou bien un _non-vulcain_.

« Capitaine, je suis désolé pour cette formulation. Il semblerait que ma femme et moi soyons nous-même des étrangers pour Spock, à l'heure actuelle. Cependant nous désirons vous rejoindre et nous occuper de notre fils. »

« Sarek, il est inutile de vous déplacer… Nous allons bientôt trouver la solution et…tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! »

Jim paniquait. Si les parents de Spock les rejoignaient sur l'Entreprise, Jim et Léonard n'auraient plus droit au chapitre quant à la manière de s'en occuper. D'un autre côté, cela laisserait au médecin plus de temps libre pour travailler à la solution…et la présence d'Amanda serait peut-être apaisante pour Spock.

Jim se souvint soudain des dernières crises de Spock. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Sarek et hésitait maintenant à le faire. Devait-il vraiment les inquiéter avec ça ?

« Capitaine, je vais immédiatement prendre des dispositions pour vous rejoindre au plus tôt. »

Jim avait les mains liées. Il ne pouvait interdire au père de Spock de monter à bord, non ?

« C'est entendu. » Dit-il à regret, Spock s'agitant de plus en plus dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait réussi à s'emparer d'un scanner médical trainant sur le bureau de Bones. Après l'avoir regardé avec fascination, Spock le secoua en tous sens, espérant obtenir une réaction de l'appareil. Cela fit sourire Amanda qui observait la scène depuis Vulcain.

« Capitaine. S'il vous plait. Pourriez-vous prendre quelques hologrammes de lui en attendant notre arrivée ? J'aimerai tant avoir quelques souvenirs de lui…dans cet état. »

Le sourire et la demande d'Amanda firent disparaître, en un instant, toute crainte chez Jim. Comment avait-il pu croire que Spock serait malheureux d'avoir ses parents pour s'occuper de lui ?

« J'y penserai, Lady Amanda. »

Jim coupa la communication quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir donné plus de renseignements sur la position de l'Entreprise à Sarek.


	6. Chapter 6

6/

Lorsque Léonard revint deux heures plus tard, il trouva Jim assis derrière son bureau, et Spock sagement assis sur son tapis de jeux. Un cube dans chaque main, ses petits sourcils froncés, il semblait perplexe. Léonard sourit.

« Ça s'est bien passé, Jim ? »

« Oui, si on veut…Vous me permettrez de continuer à travailler sur votre ordinateur, je suis en train de terminer le dernier rapport demandé par Starfleet…Oh et au fait, j'ai averti les parents de Spock. » Glissa-t-il dans un murmure, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

« Oh…Et comment ont-ils réagi ? »

« Bien…Ils font leurs bagages et seront là dans 1 semaines, 3 jours, 7 heures et je ne sais plus combien de minutes…d'après Sarek bien sûr. Ce calcul n'est pas de moi. »

« C'était inutile de le préciser. » Répliqua le médecin soudain sarcastique, son sourire avait disparu. « Ça nous laisse donc moins de deux semaines… »

Léonard se dirigea vers un placard, en sortit deux verres et une bouteille de Bourbon déjà bien entamée.

Tout en versant le précieux liquide dans un verre, son regard se reporta sur Spock, qui s'était finalement mis à quatre pattes avant de trotter vers son petit lit. Aisément, il se hissa sur ses deux jambes jusqu'à se retrouver debout, tout en se tenant fermement aux barreaux.

« Jim ! Regardez Spock ! On dirait bien qu'il s'apprête à faire ses premiers pas ! Finalement, il se pourrait qu'on ait quelque chose à fêter !» Commenta le médecin qui porta son verre à ses lèvres.

Spock était en passe de trouver son équilibre. Fixant l'objectif à atteindre, à savoir la chaise sur laquelle Jim était assis, Spock lâcha soudain les barreaux pour se diriger vers Jim. Hélas, à mi-chemin, son pied droit se prit dans le tapis de jeu et il trébucha. Spock ne pleura pas. Il retrouva sa position assise et observa les cubes posés devant lui avec un nouvel intérêt. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à s'agiter et à tenir sa tête entre ses mains. Si le médecin ne se trompait pas, une nouvelle crise allait se déclencher.

Jim se leva précipitamment pour le prendre dans ses bras tandis que Léonard fila vers la pièce adjacente. Il en revint avec une seringue hypodermique qu'il vida habilement tandis que Spock se débattait comme un diable dans les bras de Jim.

L'enfant mi ange mi démon ne tarda pas à retrouver son calme mais ne s'endormit pas pour autant…

« Bones, vous avez changé le contenu de la seringue ? »

« Oui…J'ai allégé la dose de tranquillisant, pour réduire ses nausées…C'est une simple question de dosage. »

« Une question de dosage… » Répéta Jim. « C'est drôle, il me semble avoir déjà entendu ces mots, il y a peu… »

Léonard rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Revenant vers la table où l'attendait son verre de bourbon, le médecin passa devant le tapis de jeu responsable de la chute de Spock. Il écarquilla les yeux, et blêmit.

« Jim…Faut que vous voyez ça ! »

Alignés sur le tapis, les cinq cubes formaient un seul mot. Ils avaient d'ailleurs été conçus pour ça.

 _« S.P.O.C.K… »_ Lu le capitaine, sidéré.

 _A suivre…_

 _j'ai déjà écrit 10 chapitres pour cette fic, je dois encore les corriger avant leur mise en ligne, sans doute avant Noël si je la fini..._

 _Merci à Kyomine , je suis ravie que cette fic soit ta préférée ! Oui, oui c'est bon j'y retourne...( le clavier n'est pas encore en surchauffe...euh...tu m'autorises une pause?)_


	7. Chapter 7

7/

Jim avait reposé Spock par terre. Ce dernier fit immédiatement une nouvelle tentative pour se mettre debout, s'accrochant cette fois au pantalon de Jim. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il s'élança, mettant un pied devant l'autre. Ses mains en avant étaient prêtes à amortir le choc s'il perdait de nouveau l'équilibre. Il s'arrêta devant le médecin, qui n'avait cessé de le fixer avec curiosité.

« Spock ? » Appela le médecin.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il vit Spock relever un sourcil comme il avait si souvent vu le vulcain le faire !

Comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil, Spock frotta ses yeux avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Il refit quelques pas hésitants avant de s'arrêter devant le petit meuble se trouvant face au bureau de Léonard. Ce petit meuble, dont la surface était laquée, reflétait son image. Spock se laissa tomber sur les fesses. Etait-ce de surprise ou de fatigue, Jim et Léonard n'auraient su le dire. Ce qu'ils comprirent, c'est que Spock était perplexe face à ce qu'il découvrait. Il fixa son visage puis ses mains avant de finalement…se mettre à hurler !

Léonard fut le premier à le prendre dans ses bras et à tenter de le rassurer.

« Ça va aller, Spock. Ça va aller…Vous avez rajeuni mais on va mettre au point un remède… »

Le médecin ne put se retenir de sourire à son propre commentaire…D'ordinaire, un médecin cherche à allonger la vie de ses patients, non la raccourcir ! _Combien d'hommes et de femmes seraient heureux de retrouver leur jeunesse ?_ , songea-t-il à cet instant.

Trop fatigué pour continuer, Spock cessa de pleurer et s'endormit contre l'épaule de Léonard, lequel ne tarda pas à le mettre au lit avant de sortir de la pièce, accompagné de Jim.

oOOOo

« Je crois enfin comprendre le but de ses crises, Jim. »

« Expliquez-vous ! »

« Il a lui-même disposé ces cubes pour former son prénom, ce n'est pas un hasard ! Et vous avez vu sa réaction face à son reflet ? Il vient de découvrir qu'il a rajeuni et qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver ! Savez-vous que l'être humain n'utilise qu'à peine plus de 10% de ses capacités cérébrales ? On a longtemps imaginé qu'en développant les 90% restants, un humain serait capable de prodiges… Je ne parle pas uniquement d'augmenter ses capacités intellectuelles, certains pensent qu'on pourrait développer les dons de télépathie et de psychokinésie…comme le font les Vulcains… »

« Et quel rapport avec Spock ? »

« Eh bien, les Vulcains sont comme nous, en ce sens qu'ils n'utilisent pas toutes les capacités de leur cerveau…Il se pourrait que la mémoire de Spock se soit retrouvée piégée dans l'une de ces zones de son cerveau qui n'a jamais été exploitée…Ces crises lui ont permis de la libérer ! Cela explique les migraines dont il a souffert. »

« Et la mémoire lui est soudain revenue alors qu'il manipulait ces cubes… »

« C'est ce que je pense…Inconsciemment ou non, il a écrit son nom et soudain, ce fut le déclic… je pense que cette crise était la dernière … »

Jim exultait. Il venait en partie de retrouver son ami et premier officier. Certes, il ne serait pas question qu'il travaille à sa station scientifique dans son petit pyjama bleu mais …un pas venait d'être fait. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Spock allait-il leur parler à son réveil ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Parviendrait-il à s'occuper de lui sans aide, pour manger, s'habiller…Ne devrait-il pas rappeler ses parents pour les avertir ?


	8. Chapter 8

8/

Lorsque Spock se réveilla, il eut l'étrange sensation d'avoir été un temps hors de son corps.

Il se sentait bien. Il se trouvait allongé dans un lit, recouvert d'une simple couverture de laine mais n'avait pas froid, bien au contraire. La température de la pièce lui paraissait optimale et adaptée à sa physiologie vulcaine. Spock essaya de s'asseoir mais n'y parvint pas. Son corps engourdi refusait en effet de lui obéir. Peut-être était-ce dû aux vêtements qu'il portait et dans lesquels il se sentait engoncé ? Il ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne distingua pas grand-chose, à cause du peu de luminosité dans la pièce. Le mobilier qui l'entourait lui semblait à la fois familier et différent. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnut aussitôt le ronronnement familier des moteurs de l'Entreprise. Au moins maintenant, il se savait à bord du vaisseau. Il entendait également des voix au loin, mais ces personnes devaient parler à voix basse et il ne les reconnut pas. Cherchant à obtenir des informations supplémentaires, Spock se concentra et fermant les yeux, il mit à contribution son odorat. Plusieurs parfums flottaient dans l'air. Une légère odeur d'antiseptiques mêlée à un agréable parfum qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant l'eau de toilette portée par le Dr McCoy. Spock en conclue qu'il avait été transporté à l'infirmerie. Avait-il été blessé au cours d'une mission ? Spock ne s'en souvenait pas.

Lui vint alors l'idée d'appeler de l'aide et donc de parler…

« Ahiaiii ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, il répéta son appel.

« AHIAIII ? »

Quel était ce mot incompréhensible venant de sortir de sa bouche ? Alors qu'il avait en tête un mot bien précis, à savoir le mot capitaine, sa bouche n'avait pu articuler que ce son. Si personne n'accourut dans la pièce, ce son eut cependant un effet positif. Une étrange lumière venait de s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête, éclairant faiblement le plafond…Sa seule pensée fut alors celle-ci :

… _mais que font l'Entreprise et la navette Galilée suspendues et immobiles au-dessus de ma tête ?_

« Aihaiii !….nimiiii…adagiba ! »

Après plusieurs tentatives pour verbaliser sa demande expresse d'obtenir de l'aide, Spock vit enfin deux visages familiers se pencher au-dessus de son lit.

« Chut…Spock…on est là… Cessez de crier et ne paniquez pas… » Dit le plus calmement possible le docteur McCoy qui le sortit de son lit.

Spock réalisa sa situation en un instant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible au fait que le médecin puisse le porter aussi facilement…Une image de lui se tenant assis face à la petite commode du médecin lui était revenu en mémoire. Il avait rajeuni et son corps n'était autre que celui d'un jeune enfant !

 _Messieurs, je suis un vulcain ! Les Vulcains sont connus pour maîtriser leur corps et leurs émotions ! Je suis calme, je ne crie pas et je ne panique pas !...J'essaie seulement d'exprimer mon mécontentement face à ma situation actuelle …Et d'ailleurs, je ne vois aucune raison de paniquer… Je suis un vulcain adulte enfermé dans un corps de bébé…docteur, je suis très calme et je ne panique pas !_

« Bones, il hyper ventile ! » Dit soudain Jim, ne masquant pas son inquiétude.

« Spock ! Tout va bien ! Calmez-vous…respirez doucement… »

 _Je suis calme…je suis calme…il existe une explication parfaitement logique à cette situation…_

« Maiarriveee ? »

« Spock, tout est de ma faute… » Commença le médecin tout en le berçant pour qu'il se calme. « J'ai commis une erreur de dosage avec l'antidote contre notre vieillissement accéléré…Cela a eu pour effet de vous faire rajeunir…Je suis désolé, Spock, mais je vais réparer mon erreur…j'y travaille à 200% ! »

Spock venait de relever un sourcil interrogateur de même que pousser un long soupir mais se calma néanmoins.

 _Docteur McCoy…comme toujours vos statistiques sont erronées_ …pensa Spock.

« On dirait qu'il nous comprend…Dommage que son charabia soit incompréhensible pour nous. » Commenta Jim tout en adressant un sourire gêné à Spock.

« Oui…Il semblerait qu'il soit atteint d'aphasie…Ce qu'il exprime verbalement est en décalage avec ce qu'il pense…C'est bien cela Spock ? »

En réponse, le petit vulcain acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

« C'est sans doute lié à l'immaturité de son cerveau…N'y voyez aucune offense, Spock. »

 _Je n'en vois aucune, Docteur. Votre diagnostic est malheureusement exact. De même que je sois dans l'impossibilité de contrôler mes émotions et certaines …fonctions primitives de mon corps._

« Bones ? Il y a un problème ? » Demanda soudain Jim. Ce dernier avait vu le visage de Bones s'empourprer tandis qu'au même instant Spock avait blêmi.

« Hum…Un petit…Je crois que la couche de Spock doit être de nouveau changée. »

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

9/

Jim avait prétexté une tâche urgente à effectuer sur la passerelle pour pouvoir abandonner Spock et le Docteur McCoy à leur sort.

Spock, gêné, s'était laissé déshabiller et laver par le médecin sans offrir de résistance mais quand vint le moment de remettre une couche, Spock manifesta son refus avec véhémence.

« Nan ! »

« Spock ! Laissez-vous faire ! Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous mais c'est la seule solution pour l'instant ! Tant que vous n'aurez pas acquis la propreté vous devrez porter … »

« NAN ! » Répéta Spock tout en lui balançant une de ces petites chaussures à la tête. Au moins ce mot avait un sens que Léonard avait parfaitement assimilé !

« NON. …C'est donc le seul mot que vous savez dire ! » Dit le médecin. Ce dernier n'arrivait cependant pas à être furieux contre Spock. Il comprenait la réaction du vulcain, si fier et habituellement autonome. La situation étant entièrement de sa faute, Léonard décida d'en assumer les conséquences et donc de subir les foudres du petit vulcain... « Très bien, très bien…vous avez gagné…On va faire un essai. Mais dès que vous en ressentirez l'envie, vous courrez me voir, c'est compris ? »

Spock resta sans réponse et quelques minutes plus tard, il marchait aux côtés du médecin, refusant de lui tenir la main pour traverser les longs couloirs de l'entreprise. Sur leur passage, de nombreux membres d'équipage les saluèrent d'un sourire.

Spock gardait un visage de marbre, bien qu'un peu pâle. Il comprenait qu'il ne puisse pas s'habiller et se laver tout seul, résultat d'un manque de coordination et d'immaturité de son cortex cérébral. Mais le comprendre ne signifiait pas qu'il l'acceptait. Il éprouvait une immense honte à s'être laissé emporter contre le Dr McCoy, de même qu'avoir reçu de l'aide pour une tâche si intime.

Spock se sentait de plus en plus gêné et fatigué, tant émotionnellement que physiquement. Son allure ralentit considérablement bien avant les derniers mètres les séparant de l'ascenseur. Il finit par trébucher et tomba à plat ventre.

Plus que jamais, Spock se sentait humilié. Il se redressa tout en essayant de ravaler les larmes qui commençaient à faire jour au coin de ses yeux sombres. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et bientôt, il se laissa retomber sur les fesses et éclata en sanglot. Le Docteur McCoy qui le précédait d'au moins cinq mètres revint immédiatement sur ses pas pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'était plus question d'emmener Spock sur la passerelle, du moins pas tant qu'il serait dans cet état. Par chance, ils étaient proches de l'ascenseur. Léonard s'y engouffra et décida d'emmener le vulcain dans ses quartiers où il pourrait retrouver son calme ainsi qu'un peu d'intimité.

oOOOo

Dans la chaleur de ses quartiers, Spock se calma enfin et se dégagea des bras protecteurs du médecin. Ses pas le conduisirent dans un coin de la pièce, destiné à sa méditation quotidienne. Il s'assit tout en fixant la pierre rouge au centre de laquelle brûlait une flamme artificielle.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Le docteur était resté silencieux et en retrait, pour ne pas gêner la concentration du demi-vulcain. Voilà un paramètre auquel il n'avait pas songé. Le besoin de méditer était vital pour un vulcain. Il en avait pour ainsi dire autant besoin que ses heures de sommeil, sinon plus !

Seulement voilà, Spock regardait la flamme et rien ne semblait se passer. Sa fréquence respiratoire et cardiaque demeuraient inchangées, les sanglots faisaient toujours écho au fond de sa gorge, signe que son esprit comme son corps n'étaient pas apaisés. Spock détourna finalement la tête de la flamme et chercha le regard bleu azur du docteur qu'il savait derrière lui, et soupira avant de baisser les yeux sur ses petites chaussures.

 _Honte et frustration…Je n'avais pas ressenti de si fortes émotions depuis longtemps..._

« Spock ? Vous ne parvenez pas à méditer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nan… »

« Je crois opportun de vous dire que vos parents sont en route. Jim les a averti de votre hum…situation et Sarek s'est libéré de toutes obligations pour venir vous retrouver. »

 _Suprême humiliation…Mon père va me voir ainsi, sans contrôle sur mes émotions et mon corps !_

Voyant la réaction de Spock à cette nouvelle, à savoir qu'il s'était mis à hyper ventiler une fois encore, Léonard s'était approché de son compagnon pour tenter de le rassurer.

« Spock, il sera d'une aide précieuse ! Il pourra vous guider mieux que Jim et moi ne le pourrions ! Et qui c'est, peut-être qu'en utilisant la télépathie il pourrait… »

Le médecin s'interrompit au cri d'effroi de Spock !

 _Il va sonder mon esprit et connaître les tourments dans lequel je me trouve ! Il va découvrir mes pensées désordonnées, mon manque total de contrôle et me juger !_

« Spock …Je comprends que cela vous angoisse mais il vient dans le seul but de vous aider ! » Dit le médecin qui avait compris les craintes de Spock. « Il ne vous rejettera pas une seconde fois…votre mère sera là et elle y veillera. »

 _Elle va s'occuper de moi comme lorsque j'étais enfant…elle va me nourrir, m'habiller …me laver…non je refuse ! Je ne supporterai pas cette humiliante situation ! Agissez Docteur, trouvez vite le remède à votre propre antidote !_

Spock parlait au médecin qui bien sûr ne comprenait pas un seul mot. Cependant, ce dernier avait apparemment perçu une partie de son message puis qu'il ajouta « Bien entendu, je me suis engagé auprès de Jim à m'occuper de vous et si vous le souhaitez je continuerai… »

Spock soupira bruyamment une nouvelle fois tout en hochant la tête de bas en haut.

A suivre …


	10. Chapter 10

_Mon travail ne me laissant que peu de temps pour écrire, je ne peux promettre une suite rapidement…_

 **Chapitre 10**

Une semaine et trois jours plus tard, aucun miracle n'avait eu lieu. Bien que des progrès aient été faits, le docteur McCoy et ses collègues du Département Scientifique n'avaient pas encore redonné à Spock sa taille adulte.

Jim faisait les cent pas devant le hangar à navette, regardant anxieusement à travers la vitre. La navette en approche était celle du _Thixors_ , vaisseau vulcain à bord duquel avaient voyagé l'Ambassadeur Sarek et son épouse.

Derrière lui se tenait Léonard, lui aussi anxieux, Spock à moitié endormi dans ses bras.

Ce dernier n'avait plus souffert de migraine depuis que sa mémoire lui était revenue à l'infirmerie. Pour autant, son état ne s'était pas amélioré, bien au contraire…

L'absence de méditation avait profondément affaibli Spock. Ses phases de sommeil en étaient perturbées au point de le plonger dans des cauchemars dont il se réveillait en pleurs et contrit de honte. Un manque d'appétit vint s'ajouter au manque de sommeil et de contrôle sur ses fonctions biologiques.

Son insistance à se passer de couche ne dura hélas que très peu de temps. En effet, après plusieurs _petits incidents_ , Spock s'était résigné à voir le docteur ressortir du placard le fameux sac à langer et ses infâmes couches … Et à présent, Sarek de Vulcain et son épouse humaine Amanda allaient entrer sur l'échiquier…

Son moral était au plus bas.

Jim et Léonard étaient peinés de le voir ainsi se replier comme une huître dans sa coquille.

« Hangar pressurisé. » annonça l'un des techniciens à son capitaine, avant d'actionner l'ouverture de la porte.

Il ne leur fallut attendre que quelques secondes pour voir l'Ambassadeur et son épouse sortir de la navette et s'approcher d'eux à grands pas. Sarek, comme toujours impassible, leva la main pour saluer par le Ta 'al les amis de son fils, venus à sa rencontre. Quant à Amanda, impatiente, elle fondit sur le Docteur McCoy comme un faucon sur sa proie afin de capturer son fils. Le médecin lui tendit Spock sans attendre qu'elle le lui demande, comprenant l'envie de cette mère de toucher et caresser son fils. Et Amanda se mit en effet à le couvrir de baisers tout en le berçant, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.

« Amanda, mon épouse, vous m'aviez promis un meilleur contrôle de vos émotions ! De plus à le serrez si fort, vous allez l'étouffer ! » Dit Sarek. Il paraissait plus amusé qu'irrité à cet instant.

« Ko-mekh, Sa-mekh… » Dit Spock, d'une voix à peine audible, en se frottant les yeux.

Sarek s'approcha aussitôt de son fils. Le sourcil relevé pour marquer son étonnement, il se tourna vers Kirk et le Docteur McCoy.

« Euh …avez-vous compris ce qu'il a dit ? » Murmura Kirk à l'oreille du médecin.

« Spock vient d'utiliser les mots vulcains pour dire Mère et Père. » Expliqua Sarek. « N'auriez-vous pas omis de nous dire qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire ? »

Jim se mordit la lèvre…car oui, il n'avait pas jugé utile de le tenir au courant de ses progrès, tout comme il ne lui avait pas parlé de ses intenses migraines et de son problème d'aphasie qui apparemment ne s'appliquait pas à sa langue natale…

« Hum…en effet. Sarek, Amanda, laissez-moi vous accompagner dans vos quartiers, vous devez être fatigués après un si long voyage…et puis…ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour discuter de Spock… » Dit-il tout en récupérant Spock des bras d'Amanda, d'une façon un peu trop abrupte. Il sentit le regard noir d'Amanda et même celui de Sarek, mais plutôt que de s'expliquer, il se hâta de les mener à leurs quartiers pour les abandonner là.

« J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher dans une heure, il vous conduira sur le pont d'observation où nous pourrons diner et discuter… »

« Il est inutile de nous assigner un guide, Capitaine. Nous connaissons le vaisseau et saurons trouver notre chemin jusque-là. » Répliqua le Vulcain d'un ton dénué d'émotion.

oOOOo

« Jim, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'agir ainsi ? Voulez-vous vous fâcher avec les parents de Spock ? Et pourquoi diable avoir repris Spock des bras d'Amanda comme vous l'avez fait ? » S'énerva Bones, une fois Jim et lui de retour à l'infirmerie. Spock, pour sa part, restait calme mais baissait les yeux, honteux d'être à l'origine de cette dispute.

« Je …je ne sais pas…Je suis peut-être un peu trop possessif. » Répondit Jim tout en reposant Spock par terre. « Désolé, Spock. »

oOOOo

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, Sarek et Amanda arrivèrent sur le pont d'observation, ils trouvèrent une table dressée pour 4 ainsi qu'une chaise haute… Jim et Léonard, en tenue d'apparat, conversaient près de l'une des fenêtres panoramiques à travers laquelle ils pouvaient observer une comète poursuivant son chemin. Spock quant à lui, vêtu d'un pantalon bleu et d'un petit pull vert, était assis par terre, absorbé par sa tablette numérique.

Le capitaine et le médecin se retournèrent pour saluer leurs invités, et tous s'assirent autour de la table. Tout en mangeant, Jim expliqua les principaux problèmes de Spock : son aphasie l'empêchant de communiquer avec eux ainsi que son impossibilité à méditer. De cela découlait entre autre chose, son manque de contrôle sur ses émotions, ses troubles du sommeil et son faible appétit.

Amanda n'écoutait Jim que d'une oreille, trop occupée qu'elle était à sourire à Spock qui se tenait le dos bien droit dans sa chaise haute. Le docteur avait eu la bonne idée de le nourrir avant, afin de lui éviter l'humiliation d'avoir à manger à la petite cuillère et de boire au biberon devant ses parents.

Devinant la principale préoccupation d'Amanda, Léonard l'avait devancé en indiquant qu'il avait mangé un peu plus tôt, à l'infirmerie.

« Mange-t-il et s'habille-t-il seul ? » Demanda Amanda.

« Non. Il a besoin d'un peu d'aide. Ses mouvements ne sont pas suffisamment coordonnés. »

« Et pour …la propreté ? »

Léonard dévisagea Spock, comme pour obtenir son accord à livrer ce genre d'information. Spock demeura impassible bien que ses yeux trahirent sa gêne.

« Et bien …Il fait l'apprentissage de …du pot de chambre. On a commencé depuis une semaine. »

Et c'était vrai. Depuis l'annonce par Jim de la venue de ses parents, Spock avait plus que jamais l'envie de se passer des couches…Aussi passait-il des heures sur le pot, à tenter de contrôler sa vessie. Malheureusement, il lui arrivait encore trop souvent de mouiller sa couche et de ce fait, il ne pouvait s'en passer.

« Je suis désolée mon cher fils de me montrer si indiscrète… » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Spock.

Tandis que la discussion entre le médecin et Amanda tournait autour des différentes acquisitions de Spock selon son âge, Jim et Sarek parlaient eux d'un sujet plus important : le développement psychique de l'enfant Vulcain. Le médecin avait raison, grâce à sa connexion télépathique avec Sarek, l'apprentissage de la méditation avait commencé dès le berceau !

« N'avez-vous pas craint un moment de ne pas y parvenir, Spock étant à moitié humain… » Demandait Jim au moment où Spock s'intéressa à leur discussion.

« Spock a tout de suite montré une immense curiosité, prémices d'une grande intelligence… Il a toujours été un brillant élève. Ses résultats étaient supérieurs à ceux de ses pairs, ce qui lui a valu leur jalousie, entachée d'un sentiment xénophobe du fait de ses origines humaines. Spock a fait preuve d'une grande capacité télépathique dès le lendemain de sa naissance, comme s'il voulait rattraper ce qui lui avait manqué au cours de sa vie in-utéro… »

Cette phrase eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention du médecin, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Un instant ! Etes-vous en train de dire que la connexion télépathique se crée in-utéro ? »

« Avec la mère, oui…Mais Amanda étant humaine, cette connexion n'a pu se construire que par mon intermédiaire…Spock n'en a pas souffert…seulement, cette connexion n'a pas été parfaite. Pardonnez-moi ma femme, je ne veux pas dire que votre rôle a été … »

« Ce n'est rien, Sarek. Je ne me sens pas offensée. » Le rassura Amanda.

Spock était sous le choc, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été ainsi complimenté auparavant par son père ni que celui-ci avait lié son esprit au sien dès sa naissance.

« Sa-mekh ! » Appela-t-il en tendant les bras vers lui. Sarek se leva aussitôt pour soulever son fils hors de la chaise haute et le tenir contre lui. C'est sans crainte que Spock se laissa ensuite toucher par son père, lequel plaçait ses doigts en vue d'une fusion entre leurs deux esprits.

 _A suivre …_


	11. Chapter 11

**Paix et longue vie, chapitre 11**

Sarek venait de sortir Spock de sa chaise haute. Il le portait à présent contre son flanc gauche tandis qu'il plaçait méticuleusement les doigts de sa main droite sur le fin visage de son fils. Sarek n'avait pas porté son fils de cette façon depuis qu'il avait eu cinq ans. Cela lui paraissait curieux de le faire à présent, plus de trente ans plus tard. Spock lui paraissait si fragile, si menu…

 _Il est_ _léger comme une plume_ , _pour reprendre une expression terrienne chère à Amanda…_

Dans son souvenir, Spock était en effet un bébé joufflu et plus potelé qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui. Sarek avait écouté le récit du capitaine Kirk. Il savait que Spock souffrait d'une légère malnutrition, malgré les bons soins du docteur McCoy. Sarek ne pouvait le blâmer pour l'état dans lequel son fils se trouvait. Retrouver sa jeunesse valait mieux que vieillir et périr prématurément.

Spock était calé contre sa hanche. Une telle proximité rendait possible la perception par Sarek de leurs deux battements de cœur, mais à l'évidence, ceux-ci ne battaient pas à l'unisson.

 _Le rythme cardiaque de Spock est très rapide mais n'en est-il pas ainsi chez tous les nourrissons vulcains ? A moins que cela ne traduise son appréhension_. _Illogique,_ pensa Sarek _. Spock consent à cette fusion. C'est d'ailleurs à sa demande que je la réalise…_

Sarek était conscient que son esprit allait bientôt rencontrer celui de Spock. Il devinait que ce dernier espérait de l'indulgence face au déluge d'émotions qu'il ressentait, au vu de sa situation actuelle. Sarek espérait être d'une grande aide pour son fils, aussi bien dans la gestion de ses émotions que dans le contrôle de son corps. En fait, cette fusion était également son souhait.

… _Une bien étrange façon de se retrouver, après 18 années de silence …_

La pression exercée par ses doigts était douce. Bientôt, une légère chaleur s'insinua dans son crâne tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles mille fois entendues et répétées.

 _« Mon esprit dans ton esprit… »_

oOOOo

Léonard, resté attablé, était devenu blême… Spock venait de demander une fusion de son esprit avec celui de son père! Il y a quelques jours, Spock lui avait semblé si effrayé à l'idée d'avoir son père à bord, comment un tel revirement de situation avait-il pu se produire ? Il n'était un secret pour personne que le Dr McCoy détestait cette technique vulcaine permettant à deux personnes de partager leurs pensées. Léonard l'avait déjà _subi_ à deux reprises et ne parvenait pas à cacher sa répulsion...

Jim perçut son malaise.

« Bones, c'est son choix. » murmura Jim.

« Je sais…Mais cela reste une intrusion de son esprit…Il va voir à travers lui, à travers ses yeux… »

« Un peu comme vous avec votre scanner médical ! » Répliqua Jim avec un petit sourire.

« Jim ! Comment osez-vous faire une telle comparaison ? » Léonard était à présent rouge de rage. « Je suis docteur ! Et je ne fais usage de mon scanner que pour des raisons médicales ! »

« Ah oui ? Comme lorsque vous passez en douce votre scanner par-dessus mon assiette pour en connaitre le nombre de calories ? »

« D'une part, je ne fais jamais cela et d'autre part, cela ne relève pas de l'espionnage, j'établis seulement un diagnostic !» Se défendit-il, mal à l'aise.

« Tout comme Sarek avec l'aide de la fusion mentale…Il va diagnostiquer les problèmes de Spock et y remédier… C'est leur façon de faire, Bones…Vous ne pouvez pas vous y opposer… » Dit-il à voix basse, pour ne pas gêner la concentration des deux vulcains.

« Hum…Je sais…Mais je maintiens ma position. Je déteste les rituels vaudous de ces fichus télépathes au sang vert ! »

Face à eux, Amanda affichait un large sourire.

oOOOo

Une _salle de classe…_

Sarek venait de reconnaître l'endroit dans lequel Spock avait choisi de l'envoyer _._ Telle était la représentation de sa mémoire, de son essence, qu'il avait choisi de projeter dans leurs esprits au moment où ils avaient fusionné…Cet endroit où tous deux se rencontreraient bientôt et se parleraient enfin.

Mais contrairement à une salle de classe ordinaire, celle-ci n'avait ni fenêtre ni porte. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un petit pupitre et une chaise sur laquelle Sarek aurait bien du mal à s'asseoir tant elle était petite. Sarek ne pouvait masquer un petit sourire. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour où il avait accompagné Spock pour son premier jour d'école. Spock avait trois ans. Mais mis à part la taille du pupitre et de la chaise, la ressemblance avec une salle de classe sur Terre, de type ' _classe maternelle'_ , s'arrêtait là. Bancs, jeux et matelas pour la sieste ne faisait pas parti du mobilier _'classique'_ d'une salle de classe vulcaine.

Une autre particularité de cette salle de classe était que trois de ces murs comportaient des étagères partant du sol au plafond. Certaines étaient remplies de livres, couverts de poussières, quand d'autres étaient quasiment vides ou ne contenaient que quelques feuilles volantes.

Quant au sol, il était jonché de livres empilés les uns sur les autres ou restés grands ouverts. Comme pour les étagères, l'ensemble de la pièce était désordonnée.

Sarek se baissa et prit un livre au hasard. Il l'ouvrit à la première page mais ne put que constater que par endroit, l'encre avait transpirée ou s'était simplement effacée, rendant son contenu indéchiffrable. Il tourna quelques pages, s'apercevant au passage que certaines avaient été déchirées. Sarek referma le livre mais ce n'est qu'après avoir reposé celui-ci sur l'étagère qu'il aperçut Spock, debout au côté de la petite chaise.

Spock n'était pas plus âgé que lors de son premier jour d'école. Outre l'impeccable coupe au bol, il reconnut la traditionnelle robe que portent tous les écoliers vulcains, à ceci près que la sienne était deux fois trop grande pour lui.

« Père…Je requiers votre assistance. » Annonça Spock, d'une voix timide et les yeux emplis de larmes. Lorsque soudain, une mini tornade arrivant de nulle part emporta livres et feuillets sur son passage. La tornade s'arrêta dès lors que Sarek prit Spock dans ses bras pour le protéger. Lorsque Spock releva la tête, du sang vert coulait de sa joue droite. L'une des feuilles, prise dans le tourbillon, lui avait en effet entaillé la joue.

 _A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Paix et longue vie, chapitre 12**

Spock essuya d'un revers de manche le sang et les larmes qu'il n'avait pu contenir .

« Pardonnez-moi, Père. » Dit-il, la tête basse et d'une voix honteuse. Un léger vent venait à nouveau de se soulever, faisant voler quelques feuilles à ras du sol.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon fils. Vous n'avez commis aucune faute. Ces tornades ne sont que la manifestation de vos émotions. Dans votre situation, il est normal que vous ne parveniez pas à les contrôler. Mais ensemble, nous y arriverons. Je suis également certain que nous parviendrons à remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette pièce…»

« Certaines pages de ces livres ont disparu. Sur d'autres, l'encre s'est effacée…Je ne suis plus capable de les lire. Et je suis …trop petit pour atteindre les étagères du haut. » Expliqua Spock, tout en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

«Ne suis-je pas là pour ça ? » Lui dit doucement Sarek tout en se redressant. Il avait pris de nouveau Spock dans ses bras, et le portait comme il le faisait dans la réalité. « Si les informations contenues dans ces livres représentent vos connaissances, alors, je vous les enseignerai de nouveau. Une page blanche peut être réécrite, Spock… » Ajouta-t-il tout en reposant l'un des livres sur une étagère.

« Mais cela va prendre du temps ! » Spock poussa un long soupir tandis que les vents nommés _désespoir_ et _frustration_ se mélangeaient, formant un petit tourbillon à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Mais du temps, nous en avons en abondance, dans votre situation... »

Sarek avait tendu sa main libre en direction de la plus haute étagère. La tête légèrement inclinée, il époussetait les tranches des livres pour en lire les titres. La plupart de ces ouvrages étaient visiblement manuscrits et rédigés dans la plus ancienne langue de la planète Vulcain, même si quelques-uns comportaient un sous-titre en anglais. Sarek releva un sourcil et sourit légèrement à cette découverte. Sa main s'arrêta bientôt sur l'une des tranches. Il hocha la tête, affichant ainsi sa satisfaction d'avoir trouvé le livre qui ferait l'objet de leur première leçon : « _Les différentes étapes amenant à la méditation_ ». Juste à côté se trouvait le tome 2 : _« Bienfaits de la méditation sur le corps et le mental. »_

Il sortit le tome 1 et revint vers le pupitre, laissant Spock quitter ses bras pour s'asseoir sur la petite chaise.

« _Chapitre 1 : Postures et Respiration._ » Annonça Sarek, accroupi derrière le petit pupitre. Sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Spock, il tourna la première page avec sa main gauche, tandis que sa main droite demeurait posée sur l'épaule de son jeune fils.

A travers ce simple contact, les émotions de Sarek, toutes positives, l'encourageaient à se lancer dans la lecture de l'imposant ouvrage. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Spock se sentait confiant et apaisé.

oOOOo

Voir Spock et Sarek communiquer, même de cette façon et dans ces circonstances, la remplissait de joie. Bien entendue, Amanda aurait voulu se joindre à eux mais il était trop tôt pour cela.

Amanda sourit à la dernière remarque du Dr McCoy. Elle aurait voulu lui dire combien il se trompait, combien la fusion mentale était utile. Sur Vulcain, un grand nombre de maladies mentales avait disparu grâce à elle. D'ailleurs, les meilleurs guérisseurs vulcains étaient reconnus comme étant également les meilleurs télépathes.

Il y a quelques années, Sarek lui avait affirmé que Spock était lui-même doté d'un grand talent pour la télépathie. Il était, d'après ses dires, plus doué que n'importe quel autre enfant de sa génération. Amanda s'était alors prise à rêver qu'un jour son fils deviendrait médecin !

« Ça va prendre encore combien de temps ? » Demanda soudain Léonard. Ce dernier avait parlé à voix basse, mais Amanda n'aurait su dire s'il s'adressait à elle en particulier ou s'il avait dit ça comme ça.

« Bones, cela ne fait que trois minutes ! » Lui rappela Jim, un brin agacé et gêné par le comportement de son ami.

« Trois minutes et trente-deux secondes, Capitaine ! » Dit soudain Sarek tout en ôtant ses doigts du visage de Spock, dans une caresse. Dans ses bras, Spock était profondément endormi.

Sarek vint ensuite se rasseoir en titubant. Il était exténué. La fusion mentale avait drainé toute son énergie et ce qui avait paru être un long entretien de plusieurs heures pour Sarek et Spock n'avait en réalité duré que trois minutes.

Il fallait maintenant qu'il retrouve son contrôle sur ses propres émotions. L'échange avec Spock avait été tellement intense…

Père et fils n'avaient pas seulement échangé des pensées. Plusieurs émotions avaient également filtrées des deux côtés. Pour autant, une seule avait retenu l'attention de Sarek. Il l'avait également renvoyé à Spock avec force même si une telle émotion n'était jamais échangée ni discutée habituellement entre un père et son fils, du moins sur Vulcain. Amanda aurait utilisé le terme : _Amour,_ pour la traduire.

« Docteur McCoy, Capitaine Kirk, je sais que vous aimeriez me poser des questions sur ce qui vient de se passer et sur l'état psychologique actuel de Spock. Mais je vais être sincère avec vous. Je suis fatigué et j'ai grand besoin de me reposer dans mes quartiers. Voilà pourquoi je vais prendre congé de vous. »

Ce n'est qu'après une courte pause durant laquelle il transféra Spock dans les bras du médecin, tout en veillant bien à ne pas le réveiller, qu'il ajouta : « Docteur, je souhaiterai que vous preniez soin de Spock cette nuit encore. Cette première séance a été la source d'une grande fatigue tant physique que nerveuse. Elle a cependant été bénéfique puisqu'elle lui a permis d'atteindre la phase du sommeil profond. Bien que je ne doute pas qu'il va se réveiller dans plusieurs heures, sa couche aurait besoin d'être changée…dès maintenant. »

Alors qu'il se préparait à partir, Amanda l'agrippa par le bras pour le soutenir.

« Je vais bien, Amanda, ce n'est qu'un léger vertige… »

Amanda sourit, salua d'un hochement de tête les amis de son fils et partit au bras de son époux, non sans poser un dernier regard aimant sur son fils, toujours endormi dans les bras du médecin.

oOOOo

Jim avait raccompagné Léonard à l'infirmerie sans prononcer un seul mot et sans quitter Spock des yeux. Une fois dans son bureau, transformé en nurserie, Léonard coucha Spock sur le matelas à langer. Il commença à le déshabiller, retenant son souffle à chacun de ses mouvements par crainte de le réveiller.

 _Sa respiration est lente et régulière_ , observa-t-il _. Sarek a raison. Il dort profondément. Finalement, son intervention a eu du bon…_ se dit Léonard, osant un soupir.

Léonard changea Spock de ses mains expertes mais s'aperçut très vite qu'il avait oublié de prendre un pyjama de rechange.

« Jim, pouvez-vous allez me chercher un pyjama dans l'armoire, s'il vous plait. » Chuchota-t-il à l'attention de Jim qui n'avait pas cherché à fuir, sachant que l'ingrate tâche de changer la couche de Spock était revenu au médecin ! »

« Cette armoire-là ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse tout en ouvrant simultanément et en grand les portes de la plus grande armoire. C'est alors qu'une avalanche de peluches, hochets et autres doudous se déversa sur lui !

Léonard se retenait de rire tandis que Jim lui lançait un regard noir. Tous deux fixèrent le visage de Spock, à la recherche du moindre signe d'un réveil imminent, mais celui-ci ne sursauta même pas et continua à dormir à poings fermés.

« Non, pas celle-là ! L'autre ! Les pyjamas sont rangés sur la seconde étagère.» Lui murmura Léonard.

Jim ouvrit la porte de la seconde armoire avec cette fois une infinie précaution. Il en sortit un pyjama choisi au hasard et le tendit au médecin, sans un mot. Tandis qu'il finissait de rhabiller Spock, Léonard expliqua : « Dès qu'il a retrouvé sa mémoire, j'ai rangé dans cette armoire l'ensemble des peluches et cadeaux que l'équipage lui avait offert. Saviez-vous qu'il en avait reçu plus d'une cinquantaine ? Sans compter les couvertures et layettes tricotées par ses fans…enfin, par nos collègues féminins je veux dire… »

« Les a-t-il vu ? » Demanda Jim, maintenant que Spock était dans son petit lit, bien au chaud sous l'une de ses fameuses couvertures de laine.

« Bien sûr. Je les lui ai toutes montrées…Je lui ai même dit qu'une fois grand, il pourrait ouvrir un magasin de puériculture mais cela ne l'a pas fait rire… Je pense quand même qu'il a apprécié leur geste. Ce n'était pas lui manquer de respect que de lui offrir une peluche… »

Jim sourit un long moment, imaginant la scène.

« Le mobile de Scotty est toujours là à ce que je vois. » Nota Jim.

« Oui. Il a son utilité. La sphère s'allume dès que Spock émet un certain nombre de décibels ! » Expliqua Léonard.

« Et que fait-on maintenant ? » Demanda Jim.

« On va se coucher et on prie pour que Spock ne nous réveille pas cette nuit ! Savez-vous depuis quand j'ai dormi une nuit complète ? » Lui répondit le médecin tout en entraînant Jim par le bras jusqu'à la pièce voisine à son bureau.

 _A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci pour vos reviews. Celles-ci m'encouragent à écrire la suite. Bonne lecture._

 **Paix et longue vie, chapitre 13**

Spock se réveilla 10 heures plus tard, seul et un peu désorienté. Son dernier souvenir avait été d'être dans les bras de son père. L'avait-il rêvé ?

Spock secoua la tête, se rappelant soudain les événements de la veille.

Ses parents, Sarek et Amanda, étaient arrivés à bord de l'Entreprise. Le soir, ils avaient diné en sa présence et en compagnie de Jim et du Docteur McCoy. Leur conversation avait dérivée vers le développement du lien télépathique entre l'enfant Vulcain et ses parents…C'est alors que Spock lui-même avait indiqué, en tendant les bras vers son père, qu'il souhaitait fusionner avec ce dernier!

 _Cette action aurait été impensable il y a encore quelques mois_ , se dit-il.

Puis se mettant debout et prenant appui sur la barrière du petit lit, Spock entreprit d'en sortir sans attendre l'aide d'un médecin ou d'une infirmière. Malheureusement, il fut stoppé dans sa tentative au moment où sa jambe était enfin passée par-dessus la petite barrière.

« Spock ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » Hurla le docteur McCoy qui d'un geste attrapa le petit vulcain, le forçant à se rasseoir dans son lit.

 _De toute évidence, mon cher docteur,_ _j'essayais de m'évader de ce lit. Vous qui ne cessez de répéter que l'infirmerie n'est pas la prison d'Alcatraz_ , _permettez-moi d'en douter_ , _à présent que vos lits ont des barreaux !_ Songea Spock tout en fronçant les sourcils. Etre incapable d'envoyer une pique au médecin et de se faire comprendre par lui était l'une des conséquences les plus frustrantes de sa condition actuelle.

Spock soupira bruyamment avant de poser son regard sur le docteur McCoy. Le pyjama de Starfleet, les cheveux hirsutes, la barbe naissante, les marques sur le visage laissées par un drap froissé, tous ces détails ne laissaient aucun doute à Spock : le docteur avait lui aussi dormi son compte d'heure ! Même ces cernes semblaient s'être atténués.

« Bon, oublions ça ! Il est grand temps de nous préparer. » Annonça le Docteur McCoy tout en sortant des vêtements propres de l'une des armoires pour les poser ensuite sur la table à langer. Sans ménagement, il extirpa Spock de son petit lit, ôta son bas de pyjama et sa couche avant de le poser sur le pot avec cette seule consigne : « Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite ! »

Après quoi, le bon docteur sortit en hâte de son bureau, laissant Spock tout seul ou presque…En effet, le sol autour de lui était encore couvert des peluches, jouets et autres doudous échappés la veille de la plus grande armoire… Spock soupira alors bruyamment, pour la seconde fois de la journée, se demandant si sa situation pouvait être pire…

Et la réponse à cette question fut : oui, assurément !

oOOOo

Spock en était à débattre philosophiquement du bien-fondé de sa décision à se passer de couche lorsqu'il reconnut au loin les voix mélodieuses de l'Officier des communications et de sa mère.

« Merci me m'avoir accompagnée, Lieutenant. Habituellement j'ai une assez bonne mémoire des vaisseaux sur lesquels j'ai déjà voyagé mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais oublié le chemin de l'infirmerie. C'est étrange, compte-tenu du temps que j'y ai passé lors de ma première visite sur l'Entreprise… »

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, Lady Amanda, je devais de toute manière m'y rendre pour voir Christine. Le bureau du Docteur est par là ! »

Spock aurait voulu crier, protester, les stopper avant qu'elles n'entrent, se lever, fuir et enfin se cacher …mais aucune de ces options ne furent réalisables à temps.

« Oh my… » S'écria Amanda à la vue de son fils assis sur le pot, avant de détourner le regard, le visage rouge de confusion. A ses côtés, la jeune bantoue affichait le plus beau des sourires avant de virer elle aussi de bord.

« Oh, Monsieur Spock je suis désolée… » S'excusa Nyota tout en étouffant un rire nerveux.

Ce fut bien sûr à ce moment précis que le docteur McCoy refit son apparition, coiffé et rasé de près, il portait de nouveau son uniforme bleu de médecin.

« Et bien Mesdames, vous arrivez un peu trop tôt. Comme vous le voyez, Spock n'est pas encore prêt à recevoir de la visite ! » Annonça le docteur. Ce dernier s'accroupit aussitôt devant Spock, formant ainsi un paravent entre lui et les deux femmes. Tout en l'aidant à se relever du pot, il lui adressa un bref et timide « désolé » avant de l'emmailloter dans un immense drap de bain et de l'emporter dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Là, comme tous les matins, il finit de le déshabiller entièrement avant de l'asseoir dans une petite baignoire, déjà remplie d'une eau à la bonne température.

Tout en le savonnant, le médecin renouvela ses excuses mais Spock ne semblait pas vouloir les accepter.

Les lèvres pincées, Spock adressa un regard noir au médecin tout en l'arrosant copieusement !

« Spock, je vous répète que je suis désolé ! J'ignorais que votre mère et Nyota arriveraient pendant que je prends ma douche et que vous êtes sur le pot ! » Répéta Léonard. « Spock, je vous jure que je l'ignorais ! J'ai été surpris autant que vous ! »

Spock finit par se calmer mais refusa de regarder le médecin dans les yeux. De nouveau, il se sentait frustré, honteux et en colère contre lui-même. Sa réaction démontrait qu'il avait grand besoin de méditer et contrôler les émotions qui l'assaillaient. Il soupira pour la troisième fois, espérant rejoindre Sarek au plus vite, afin de reprendre là où leur leçon s'était arrêtée.

McCoy fit très vite pour le sortir de la baignoire et le sécher. Tous deux retournèrent dans le bureau faisant office de nurserie, après avoir croisé Nyota et Amanda, en grande discussion avec l'infirmière en chef, Christine Chapel.

Léonard adressa à la mère de Spock un « nous arrivons tout de suite », avant de s'enfermer avec Spock dans son bureau.

Spock, assis sur la table à langer, se laissa faire, aidant même le médecin avec ses chaussettes et les scratchs de ses petites chaussures. La hache de guerre était visiblement enterrée.

« Vous savez, » Dit soudain le médecin d'une voix grave, « Votre situation est inédite. La chance de revivre une partie de son enfance, entourée de ses parents, n'est pas donnée à tout le monde … et votre mère n'a pas fait ce long voyage pour vous embarrasser. Elle aimerait certainement passer, elle aussi, un peu de temps avec vous… »

Spock acquiesça. Sa mère humaine, bien que beaucoup plus jeune que Sarek, était néanmoins plus proche du crépuscule de sa vie que du commencement! Ce serait lui faire un beau cadeau que de passer quelques heures, seul avec elle…

 _Si seulement …Si seulement c'était elle qui avait bénéficié de votre erreur, docteur McCoy…si seulement vous lui aviez permis de rajeunir de 20 ou 30 années,_ songea Spock à cet instant, une boule se formant dans sa gorge… _Vous n'imaginez pas combien mon père et moi vous serions reconnaissant de nous permettre de la garder à nos côtés quelques décennies de plus…_

« Que diriez-vous d'une promenade avec elle, » Dit le médecin, le sortant de sa rêverie. « Cet après-midi, dans le jardin botanique par exemple. Je suis sûr que cela lui ferait plaisir. »

Spock acquiesça de nouveau.

 _A suivre …_


	14. Chapter 14

**Paix et longue vie, chapitre 14**

« Spock continue de faire de grands progrès.» Affirma un soir Sarek à sa femme, laquelle marchait de long en large, dans les quartiers qu'ils occupaient depuis maintenant une semaine.

Si Amanda écoutait avec sérieux le rapport quotidien de son époux sur les avancées de Spock, souriant et hochant poliment la tête de temps en temps, elle était davantage occupée à bercer son fils qui se trouvait endormi dans ses bras.

« Ses capacités d'apprentissage et de concentration sont remarquables. Il a à présent la capacité d'accéder seul à un stade avancé de méditation…et comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, son cycle de sommeil est adéquat pour son âge que j'estime à 11 mois et quelques jours… Voyez par vous-même, Spock dort profondément et ne montre aucun signe de réveil imminent. Il est donc illogique de continuer à le bercer comme vous le faîte... » Déclara Sarek, retenant un soupir.

« Onze mois et combien de jours ? » Demanda Amanda, qui continuait de promener Spock avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, faisant fi de la remarque de son mari.

« Je ne peux donner un âge plus précis mon épouse…Mais …Puis-je vous demander ce que vous apporterait cette précision ? »

« Oh et bien …Je me demandais si nous pourrions à nouveau fêter son premier anniversaire… oh, en petit comité, bien sûr…» Répondit Amanda, souriant toujours avec malice. Elle envoyait à travers leur lien télépathique l'image de son fils assis dans sa chaise haute et soufflant une petite bougie posée sur une part de gâteau, dans une salle décorée de ballons colorés, gonflés à l'hélium…

« Amanda, Spock a 38 ans ! Il serait illogique de vouloir fêter son premier anniversaire! Il est clair que cette situation serait très embarrassante pour Spock. Désirez-vous l'humilier davantage et cela devant tous ses amis? Notre objectif est de restaurer la santé physique et psychique de Spock jusqu'à ce que les efforts du Docteur McCoy pour lui redonner sa taille adulte payent !» Répondit Sarek, ne cachant plus le fait qu'il était irrité par le comportement _trop maternel et humain_ de son épouse.

« Sarek…C'était une plaisanterie ! Jamais je ne ridiculiserai Spock et vous le savez très bien ! Sarek, je vous soupçonne d'être jaloux de votre fils…»

Amanda souriait de plus belle. Elle devait bien l'admettre, elle s'amusait de voir la réaction outrée de son époux.

Depuis son arrivée à bord de l'Entreprise, Amanda vivait un rêve éveillé. Avoir la possibilité de porter _à nouveau_ son fils contre sa poitrine, lui parler et se promener quotidiennement avec lui, d'abord dans les jardins de l'Entreprise puis sur le pont d'observation, tout cela la ravissait…Et quant au bout de trois jours, Spock avait exprimé le désir de dormir dans les quartiers de ses parents, Amanda avait tout simplement laissé éclater sa joie. Et en effet, depuis ce jour, le petit lit à barreau de Spock occupait un coin de la pièce. Ce soir cependant, son envie était très grande de le coucher dans l'immense lit qu'elle partageait avec son époux…Lequel n'était visiblement pas aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de partager _à nouveau_ son lit et sa femme avec son fils !

« La jalousie est une émotion, Amanda…Cependant, je dois admettre que le contrôle de mes émotions a été fragilisé ces derniers jours, de par mes échanges avec Spock. Pardonnez-moi. Il est nécessaire que j'aille méditer… Ne veillez pas tard…» Dit-il, esquissant un tendre sourire tout en joignant ses doigts à ceux de son épouse.

Lorsqu'il revint deux heures plus tard, Sarek ne fut pas surpris de trouver le petit lit vide. Il se changea pour la nuit et entra prudemment dans le lit, se rapprochant du corps de sa femme centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à apercevoir une petite tête brune enfouie contre la poitrine de sa femme. Après un bref soupir, Sarek commanda l'extinction des lumières.

… _Jaloux…je le suis peut-être un peu…_ admit-il.

oOOOo

Une semaine plus tard, à l'invitation du Dr. McCoy, le Capitaine Kirk et les parents de Spock se retrouvèrent dans l'une des salles de réunion de l'infirmerie. Tous trois espéraient une bonne nouvelle. Si Amanda et Jim ne cachaient pas leur nervosité, Sarek restait impassible et serein. Comme à son habitude, il se tenait assis les mains jointes soutenant son menton. A cet instant, Jim trouvait fascinant la ressemblance entre Sarek et son Premier Officier.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Dr. McCoy souriant, portant Spock dans ses bras. Après les salutations d'usage, Léonard déposa Spock sur les genoux de sa mère et entra dans le vif du sujet.

« Mes collègues et moi avons enfin mis au point un antidote, basé sur la réaction immunitaire de Spock au premier antivirus que j'avais mis au point… et sur …le dosage utilisé. Toutefois, je tiens à être honnête, mes confrères et moi n'avons pu le tester in vivo. Le virus et son anti-virus étant trop instables, nous n'aurons droit qu'à un seul essai. En revanche, l'ordinateur a confirmé tous nos calculs à la dixième décimale près et donc, la dose de vaccin est prête. J'en ai parlé à Spock et il est d'accord pour recevoir l'injection dès aujourd'hui. »

Si Amanda s'était davantage enfoncée dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait, Sarek et Jim s'étaient levés d'un bond !

« Docteur, je ne partage pas votre enthousiasme. Si aucun test n'a été réalisé il est hors de question que vous expérimentiez votre _vaccin_ sur mon fils. Je m'y oppose ! » Annonça Sarek d'une voix monotone mais néanmoins autoritaire.

« Et de quel droit vous y opposeriez-vous, peut-on le savoir ? » Demanda soudain Jim qui faisait maintenant face à l'Ambassadeur.

« En tant que père de Spock ! Il est de ma responsabilité de veiller à ce qu'il ne prenne pas une mauvaise décision pouvant bouleverser sa vie !»

« Mais Spock m'a déjà donné son accord ! » L'interrompit Léonard McCoy.

« Et de quelle manière ? Spock ne peut parler. Et combien même il le pouvait, Spock ne mesure pas la gravité d'une telle décision. Ce vaccin n'a pas été expérimenté, la prise de risque est trop élevée ! »

« Ambassadeur, votre fils et moi avons depuis hier après-midi un autre moyen de communiquer. Il a en effet réussi à établir une brève fusion mentale avec moi. Il a pris en compte tous les calculs que je lui ai fournis et il estime le risque d'erreur très faible, cette fois. »

« Cette fois, Docteur, pourrait être la dernière ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous n'aurez droit qu'à un seul essai ! J'estime que Spock n'a pas son mot à dire dans ces circonstances. Il est trop jeune… Son contrôle sur ses émotions est trop primitif. Je regrette, mais Spock n'est pas en mesure de décider.»

« Trop jeune ? Sarek ! Votre fils est un adulte, vous l'avez dit vous-même, il a 38 ans ! Il est majeur et n'est plus sous votre tutelle !» Cria soudain Amanda, qui s'était levée pour rejoindre Léonard.

« Je maintiens que Spock est trop immature pour prendre une telle décision et qu'en tant que père, la décision doit en toute logique me revenir. »

« A quelle décision faîtes-vous allusion, mon époux ? A celle de recevoir cette injection ou à celle de s'engager dans Starfleet ? »

« Ça suffit ! Bones, je vous interdis d'utiliser ce vaccin sans une étude complémentaire. » Ajouta Jim.

« Et de quel droit prendriez-vous part à cette décision, Capitaine Kirk ? » Demanda Sarek.

« Spock est un Officier de Starfleet, en tant que son Capitaine et donc son officier supérieur, Spock est sous ma responsabilité ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir prendre une telle décision. »

« En effet, vous êtes responsable…Vous êtes responsable de son état actuel et de toutes les blessures qu'il a pu recevoir au cours de ces soi-disant missions d'exploration au nom de Starfleet ! » S'emporta Sarek qui avait visiblement quelques difficultés à maintenir son calme vulcain légendaire.

« Messieurs… »

« Vous en êtes donc encore là, Ambassadeur ? Vous en êtes encore à regretter la décision de Spock à avoir fui l'Académie des sciences de Vulcain pour l'Académie de Starfleet ? » Répliqua Jim, se redressant et tirant sur sa tunique dorée, symbole de sa position de Capitaine à bord de l'Entreprise.

« Un Vulcain n'a pas sa place dans une organisation militaire ! Au moins, s'il avait suivi mes pas et s'était engagé dans la fonction diplomatique… »

« Messieurs… » Répéta Amanda.

« Amanda, » soupira Sarek qui s'était enfin tourné vers son épouse. Le Vulcain releva soudain un sourcil, balayant l'ensemble de la pièce. « Où sont Spock et le Dr. McCoy ? »

« Partis…Pendant que vous et Jim batailliez à grand renfort de titres et d'égo démesurés ! »

Sans plus attendre, Jim sortit en courant de la salle de réunion, Sarek sur ses talons. Tous deux avaient compris les intentions du Docteur. Les questions que tous deux se posaient étaient _dans quelle salle se trouvaient-ils_ et _arriveraient-ils à temps pour empêcher l'injection ?_

 _A suivre…_

 _Puisque toute fic à une fin, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier…_


	15. Epilogue

**Paix et longue vie, épilogue…**

 **Le lendemain.**

Amanda était de retour dans ses quartiers. Ces derniers étaient silencieux et à moitié plongés dans la pénombre. Durant de longues minutes, elle fixa le petit lit vide, se remémorant les évènements de la veille dont le dernier coucher de Spock. Vêtu d'un pyjama bleu ciel, un lionceau brodé sur le devant, Spock lui avait semblé tellement fragile et tellement petit, endormi au milieu de ce lit qu'il occupait depuis près d'un mois.

C'est ensuite avec nostalgie et tristesse que la mère de Spock mit en route le mécanisme donnant vie aux trois vaisseaux situés au-dessus du petit lit. La sphère passa du bleu au vert puis au rose tandis qu'une berceuse résonnait dans la pièce. Amanda était tellement absorbée par ses souvenirs et cette douce musique qu'elle n'entendit pas les portes s'ouvrir.

Son visiteur, elle le devinait, était le Docteur McCoy. Mais Amanda savait que ce soir, il ne venait pas lui confier son fils pour la nuit. Amanda prit une longue inspiration et se tourna enfin vers lui.

« Bonsoir Amanda…Vous n'avez guère mangé ce soir…Et vous êtes partie si vite, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda le médecin, même s'il connaissait la réponse et comprenait la réaction d'Amanda. Ce soir était le dernier soir à bord de l'Entreprise pour elle et son époux. Le vaisseau _Ker'fl'ch_ viendrait demain à leur rencontre pour les ramener sur Vulcain, ainsi en avait décidé Sarek, leur _mission_ étant pour ainsi dire terminée.

« Tout va bien, Docteur. Enfin, je suppose… Mon fils est redevenu adulte, Spock et Sarek se sont retrouvés et se parlent de nouveau… et moi je … »

Amanda ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle fit un effort pour sourire mais Léonard n'était pas dupe, Amanda n'était pas si heureuse malgré le fait que le vaccin est parfaitement fonctionné. Spock avait de nouveau trente-huit ans, cinq mois, trois semaines et deux jours, comme il l'avait lui-même précisé au sortir d'une transe de guérison qui avait duré deux heures...Jim et Sarek étaient arrivés trop tard pour arrêter le geste du médecin et c'est sous leurs yeux que s'était déroulée la croissance accélérée de Spock.

« Je vous comprends, vous savez. J'ai moi aussi une fille. Hélas sa mère et moi avons divorcé lorsqu'elle avait six ans. Elle en a aujourd'hui vingt-deux mais je rêve parfois qu'elle en a de nouveau quatre ou cinq … je m'imagine alors l'emmenant au parc ou jouant à prendre le thé avec elle et toutes ses poupées…mais je finis par me réveiller. »

« Et que faîtes-vous ensuite ? »

« Le plus souvent, je l'appelle et lui parle pendant de longues heures. Mais quand la distance est trop grande et que la communication est impossible à établir, je ressors mes albums-photos et regarde quelques vieux hologrammes… » Répondit Léonard tout en tendant à Amanda un album-photo flambant neuf, une image récente de Spock bébé et vêtu d'un petit pyjama bleu, portant l'insigne de Starfleet sur la poitrine. Les yeux d'Amanda se mirent soudain à briller. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page tandis que le médecin allumait les lumières dans la pièce. Il se tourna juste à temps pour voir la mère de Spock lui sourire à pleines dents.

« Jim et moi avons commencé à le prendre en photo dès le lendemain de …l'incident avec l'antidote… Bien entendu nous comptons lui offrir le même album-photo, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne le prendra pas avec le même sourire … »

Amanda tourna les pages, découvrant Spock bébé sur les genoux de son Capitaine… Spock dans les bras de Léonard à l'infirmerie… Spock sur les genoux du Lieutenant Uhura ou encore au poste de pilotage entre Sulu et Chekov...Et quelques pages plus loin… Spock dans sa chaise haute, une cuillère à la main et la bouille couverte de confiture de fraise… Spock sur un tapis de jeu, un certain cube dans la bouche … Spock endormi dans son transat, une bouteille de whisky calée dans les bras en guise de biberon aux côtés d'un ingénieur en chef hilare… Spock debout et accroché aux barreaux de son lit comme aux barreaux d'une prison... Spock sur un lit médical, cherchant visiblement à fuir le scanner de McCoy… Spock dans les bras de son père... Spock et elle se promenant main dans la main dans le jardin botanique... Spock dans son bain et enfin … Amanda éclata de rire à la vue de la dernière photo : Spock assis sur le pot !

« La plupart de ces photos ont-elles été prises avant que la mémoire ne lui revienne ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Presque toutes…La dernière a été prise le surlendemain, d'où sa mine renfrognée lorsqu'il a découvert l'objectif de la caméra, j'avais pourtant pris toutes les précautions pour la cacher. » Répondit le médecin, heureux de l'effet des photos dont certaines étaient en 3D sur le moral d'Amanda.

« Merci Léonard, merci pour tout ! Ce n'était bien sûr pas intentionnel, mais vous m'avez permis de vivre le rêve que tous les parents font, à savoir revivre ces précieux moments avec leurs enfants…lorsqu'ils ont encore besoin de nous…Merci également d'avoir pris soin de lui comme vous l'avez fait, merci enfin d'être son ami…Pour tout cela, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. »

« Croyez-moi, c'était un plaisir, Madame… » Répliqua Léonard. « Oh et j'allais oublier, j'espère que vous avez de la place chez vous pour toutes les peluches et jouets offerts par l'équipage…il a deux malles entières à vous confier. »

oOOOo

 _ **Pendant ce temps, sur le pont d'observation…**_

Sarek était plongé dans les souvenirs de ces quelques jours passés à bord de l'Entreprise tout en observant le défilement des étoiles à travers l'immense baie vitrée. L'Entreprise volait à distorsion 2 pour être à l'heure au rendez-vous fixé avec le _Ker'fl'ch._

Sarek se souviendrait toujours de l'image de son fils dans cette bibliothèque, de son esprit si fragile devant tant d'émotions, mais également si intelligent comme en témoignait les nombreux ouvrages sur ces étagères, somme de ses connaissances accumulées au cours de ses 38 années d'existence. Sarek en avait été très impressionné.

Après l'avoir aidé à retrouver le contrôle sur ses émotions, Sarek voyait son fils sous un autre jour. Il avait au final découvert un esprit vif et très ordonné…

Sarek perçut soudain l'aura de son fils. Il était indéniable que leur lien père-fils s'était renforcé du fait de leurs récentes fusions mentales bien que Sarek ait pris garde à ne pas franchir certaines barrières, désireux de respecter autant que possible l'intimité de son fils.

 _C'est un esprit si libre…toujours rebelle…mais si seul…_

« Père… »

« Mon fils. » Lui répondit Sarek en tournant le dos aux étoiles.

« Père, nous n'avons pas encore discuté des évènements m'ayant poussé à suivre le Docteur McCoy malgré votre désapprobation. » Annonça Spock d'une voix neutre. Il se tenait bien droit dans son uniforme de Starfleet, les mains jointes dans son dos, une attitude qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il arborait la même en de nombreuses occasions. Sarek prit le temps de détailler le visage de son fils avant de répondre. Son visage était plus allongé et plus fin, ses yeux étaient ceux de sa mère, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais à cet instant ils ne laissaient passer aucune émotion. Son contrôle était…parfait.

« Spock. Tu avais raison. Ta mère avait raison. Tu n'étais, tu n'es plus un enfant. Et tu es en âge de prendre les décisions concernant ta vie et ton avenir, peu importe que je sois d'accord ou non. Ton ami et Capitaine, James Kirk avait également raison. Ton départ de Vulcain m'a …inquiété, j'avais peur que tu te détournes de nos principes, que tu te détournes de moi, que tu rejettes mes enseignements mais ce départ était nécessaire. Je le vois à présent. La somme de tes connaissances est grande et sans commune mesure avec celle de tes pairs restés à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. Tes découvertes sont importantes et contribue à l'avancée de la science dans de nombreux domaines. Ta carrière au sein de Starfleet est plus qu'honorable mais tu peux comprendre que je sois inquiet de te savoir en première ligne. Chacune de ces missions d'explorations en terres inconnues est potentiellement dangereuse et tu es …mon seul fils. Je suis cependant satisfait que tu es trouvé ici plus que des amis sincères, presque une seconde famille…»

Spock cligna des yeux, seul indice de son étonnement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel aveu de la part de son père. Mais que répondre à cela. Dire merci n'était pas dans la nature, la logique, des Vulcains…cependant, il était à moitié humain donc…

« Merci, Père. Merci en premier lieu d'être venu à mon aide. Et merci pour ses paroles. » Spock baissa les yeux un instant avant de sentir une main se poser brièvement sur son épaule. C'était celle de Jim, qui les avait rejoints.

« Et bien Messieurs, le Docteur McCoy vient de m'informer qu'Amanda allait finalement se joindre à nous pour écouter le concert donné par le Lieutenant Uhura. Vous êtes prêt à y aller ? » Jim esquissa un sourire, il avait passé le dîner à s'excuser auprès de l'ambassadeur pour son précédent comportement. Sarek avait fini par s'excuser lui aussi , mais c'était davantage pour apaiser le courroux de son épouse...Il était cependant ravi que son fils ait un ami aussi loyal et sincère en la personne de James T. Kirk.

Spock acquiesça, toujours à court de mot, tandis que Sarek demanda innocemment : « Le Lieutenant Uhura…Est-ce bien cette personne qui a enregistrée la berceuse …pour le mobile au-dessus de votre lit ? »

Si le sourire de Jim s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles, Spock, lui, pinça ses lèvres pour retenir un long soupir…Nul doute qu'il entendrait parler de cette petite sphère et de ces trois vaisseaux en orbite, même longtemps après qu'il ait quitté le service de Starfleet…

 **FIN.**


End file.
